


In Sickness and In Death

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 - Monster Erotica One Shots [3]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Edging, F/M, Gun Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, gunpoint, shadow creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 3Orgasm Denial | Edging | Gunpoint | Shadow CreatureA humdrum life, or unlife as it may be, selling his skills to the highest bidder, the man turned nightmare known only as 'Der Schatten', The Shadow, finds himself in an out of the usual situation. A normally spotless record, he is caught by a young woman, finding himself for the first time ever with loose ends to tie up. The strange girl, seemingly with her own agenda, sparks his interest, putting him in an even more unexpected position. Maybe it is time a lesson is taught...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 - Monster Erotica One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	In Sickness and In Death

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Whinktober is coming late, I know. (TECHNICALLY posting a day late since it's after midnight.) 
> 
> I had an especially rough day irl.   
> I am also extremely exhausted.   
> BUT. I really enjoyed writing this piece and wanted to still try to get it out before going to bed 'today'.   
> I tried to make up for it going up late by giving it some more story and 'meat'. 
> 
> These two characters have a fair bit of lore built up that I would love to explore further one day, so I figured this would be a good introduction for them. I hope I did them justice, considering I am... quite sleepy.   
> Let me know if you like them as well!

Schatten stared intently at the man in his scope, the crosshairs steady and unwavering. Out of sheer instinct, he let out a held breath before steadily squeezing the trigger. Not that he needed to. He hadn’t needed to breathe in decades, but releasing that breath when he fired his rifle was so ingrained in him, he’d never been able to break the habit. Then again, why fix what wasn’t broken? 

He felt the slight pressure of the butt of his rifle press into his shoulder where it was crutched, not strong enough to budge his form once he’d braced against it. A bored expression fell across his face as he watched the glass crack, the man in his sight sprawling out of his chair in the opposite direction. The man was alone, and would be for a while. It would be hours before he was found- 

A sigh escaped the shadowy-figure’s form as he rose from his horizontal position on the rooftop, slinging the rifle over his head and should so it would drape across his back. Another tedious mission taken care of without complication. Not that he _wanted_ complications. But at least before he had become… **this** , he had the occasional challenge. At first, the thrill of becoming one with the shadows had been like a drug high. He felt invincible. Nothing could stop him. 

But after years of the same thing… being unstoppable became boring. 

Being unable to live amongst society. Living in shadows. Whatever ‘life’ he had had eventually devolved into simply selling his skills to the highest bidder, at his discretion, of course. 

Schatten slipped from the rooftop with ease, his form blending into corners, only the vague shape of a man apparent as he slid down the cracks by the heels of his boots. Being able to blend with the shadows and alter his form came in quite handy indeed. The corner of his mouth quirked up, sharp teeth glinting briefly before the momentary peak of emotion fluttered away. 

As he hit the ground, walking into the alley, Schatten adjusted the strap holding the rifle to his back, his inky black form turning wispy and fraying at the edges. Content with himself, he tugged his long coat closer around himself, stuffing his hands into his pocket as he stomped down the alley, keeping his chin to his chest. 

Before he’d even made it to the end of the alley though, the quiet sound of metal tinkling through iron caught his attention, before landing on the ground nearby. Pausing his steps, he stood still, listening more intently as he heard a muted cursed from above. A woman’s voice. 

He was deciding whether to spare a glance at the woman, when the feminine voice called out, louder this time. 

“Um, excuse me? You down there? You were just up on the roof across the way?”

Schatten’s head turned fast as a whip to stare at the woman who had called out at him. The fact that she noticed him at all, let alone while he was working… black wisps curled off of him as his senses fired off like alarm bells. His eyes narrowed as he took her in. 

She was a small, frail looking young woman. Long, pin-straight, smoky brown hair hung around her waist, falling forward as she leaned over the metal railing of her third story balcony. A grey oversized sweater and black leggings did a meager job of hiding her tiny frame. 

She cupped small hands, with slender, boney fingers around her mouth as she called out again at him now that she seemed to have his attention. 

“Yes! You! Um, I dropped my necklace… it’s very important to me… and I can’t go outside, you see. It's just there, a few feet away from you. Would you mind grabbing it for me?”

Schatten glanced in the direction he had heard the metal drop, spying a pile of silver chain. Pacing over to it, he knelt down and picked it up, eyeing the piece curiously. 

Sure enough, glinting in the afternoon sunlight, was a dainty silver necklace, with an inscription on it. 

‘Pearl’. 

Clenching it in his hand, he stood to his full height, looking up at the girl still leaning over the ledge of her balcony. Her eyes shone with excited anticipation, having watched him pick up the jewelry. Mulling over his options, and considering her words, Schatten growled low in his throat. 

Like it or not… this was officially a loose end- 

She had seen him. 

He needed to know how much she had seen. 

Knowing she had at least been watching since he had left the rooftop, and wanting to use his abilities to intimidate the girl into cooperating, he stepped closer to the building, running a hand up along the rough brick. Letting his form slip along the existing shadows, he vaulted up the wall of the building, letting the tread of his boots grip in and propel him upwards at a breakneck speed. 

Vaulting over the iron handrail, he landed lightly on the patio, perching carefully at eye-level with the young woman. Gaunt, blue eyes, dark sunken shadows below them, blinked owlishly at him taking in his strange form up-close. He knew what she saw. Knew how unnerving it was. 

He knew how to use it to his advantage; and that was just what he was going to do. 

The girl took a startled step back, watching the pitch black form, only vaguely resembling a man, dark wisps and clouds desperately trying to disperse from his form, as if he was barely containing himself in whatever form he held. Something about the void of his face, though… drew her in. If the man had eyes, she couldn’t see any. It was as if all light that shone upon him was devoured by the darkness within-

She tilted her head curiously, stepping forward slightly. 

“What are you?”

Her voice held no fear. Merely genuine curiosity. Maybe a hint of child-like wonder. 

Schatten faltered at the reaction, hunching slightly. Was the girl stupid? Or did she have a death wish? Either way…

He stepped down, standing to his full height, towering over the girl until she barely came to his chest. His voice came out in a distinctive growl, his accent still notable despite the change in his voice since his passing. 

“Ein Schatten… Most just refer to me as Schatten now.” 

The young woman smiled faintly, her deep features brightening. 

“Oh! You’re German! How-”

Cutting off the girl’s prattling, Schatten held his hand out, letting the silver chain drop and dangle from his fist, mere inches before her nose. 

Her blue eyes lit up like stars. An expression he hadn’t seen another human make in… how many years had it been? 

“You got it! Thank you so much! It means so much to me… I don’t know what I would have done if I couldn’t get it back… I shouldn’t have been fiddling with it out here-”

Without a sound, Schatten gently guided the young woman to turn around, lifting the necklace over her. Seeming to understand his intent, her features softened, her chin tilting downward as she began to lift her hair and pull it forward so he could clasp the delicate chain around her neck. 

“Your name is Pearl?” His voice came out gruff from disuse, his accent rolling off his tongue like honey. 

She nodded slightly, a hand gently slipping along her should as she found herself lost in thought. 

“I was named after my great-grandmother. I was born with a heart defect that she had at birth, as well. She wasn’t supposed to live past 4 and ended up living until I was a teen. My family named me after her as a kind of good luck charm. She even gave me this necklace as a baby.” 

The young woman chuckled lightly, her chest heaving with the force. 

“They’re kind of a superstitious bunch.”

As the clasp on the chain finally caught, Schatten let it fall around her neck gently; the young woman, Pearl, letting her long hair fall in a curtain around her shoulders again, still facing away from him. An unspoken agreement between the two had seemed to pass… words that were being shared could not be done so face to face. 

Schatten’s thick drawl rose, causing gooseflesh to rise on the girl’s exposed collar.

“You should listen to your family more.” 

The feeling of cool metal pressing into her back made Pearl’s breast shudder. 

“What did you see?”

Letting out a slow breath, she closed her eyes, the corners of her mouth turning upwards slightly. 

“Everything.” 

Schatten gripped the pistol in his hand tighter, pressing it hard into the girl’s ribs as frustrated annoyance seeped into his very core. What a stupid girl… all she had to do was lie… Now he had to make this look like an amateur had simply passed through. 

“Dummes kleines Mädchen. All you’ve done is seal your fate… Why so calm, hm?” 

The young woman stayed rigid, only letting her head slip back ever so slightly, trying to look back towards him. 

“I’ve been ready to die all my life. Why should I be afraid of you?” 

The shadowy figure froze for a fraction of a second. When was the last time someone had faced him so readily? When was the last time someone had seen him and not begged, pleaded for their life until they cried themselves hoarse? It threw him off guard for only a moment before something within him sparked to life. Something he hadn’t felt in years. 

Irritation? Excitement?

He wasn’t sure. But it felt invigorating to be forced to **feel**. 

Sweeping his opposite arm around the young woman’s thin frame, he gripped long, jagged claws into her sweater, yanking her into his lumbering form and pressing the nose of his pistol harder into her ribs. Tracing the cold metal along her body, he moved it upwards along her, tracing her outline until it tapped lightly against the underside of her jaw. 

Gripping her tightly with his empty hand, he craned his neck down, opening his jaw and running a long, slippery tongue up the thin line of her neck. The girl shuddered under the touch, making him laugh low in his throat. 

“Such a brave front from such a frail little Maus. Perhaps I should remind you why you should fear ze dark-” 

Pearl’s throat bobbed, the gun pointed at her throat twitching with the motion, ever so slightly. Fear and excitement thrummed in her veins, her pulse pounding in her ears. Shakily, she reached an arm up and back, grasping backwards until her fingers seemed to, surprisingly, meet solid flesh. 

Both Schatten and Pearl shuddered when she made contact. He hadn’t had someone try to make contact with him, drawing him to use a physical form in so long. The sensation sent warm tingles throughout his entire body. Pearl shivered, her hairs standing on end as a cool sensation swept over her, the black shadows of his body licking at hers, winding up her arm. She whispered faintly, her voice stuttering for a moment as she began. 

“P-please... Schatten-“ 

The way the word fell from her lips, her tiny broken voice begging him… Schatten’s self-restraint snapped. Snarling monstrously, he gripped her sweater, shoving her roughly inside the open door, pressing the pistol roughly into her as a warning. 

“Inside. NOW.” 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Pearl made her way inside, hearing Schatten’s boot on the door as he kicked it closed behind them. Her pulse quickened as he pushed her further into the small bedroom, past the, thankfully inconspicuous, medical supplies. She was about to ask him what he wanted her to do, when she felt a large, taloned hand grip her shoulder, whipping her around to face the shadow-creature. The pistol worked its way below the lip of her sweater, a sliver of her pale, thin hips peaking out from below. The creature leaned over her, bracing himself on his forearm, against the wall over her head. His voice came out in a heavy, lusty huff. 

“Take it off.” 

It was an order, leaving no room for argument.

Without hesitation, Pearl gingerly peeled up the thick sweater, tugging it over her head and letting it fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. Schatten’s gaze raked over her bare torso, how he could practically count the small creature’s ribs. He was sure he could see the faint pulse of her heart, pounding frantically away under her chest. Little Maus, indeed…

He licked his lips, leaning down to lathe his tongue along her delicate jawline. Mostly as a reminder of its presence, he clicked the safety on the gun pressing into her throat, just as his tongue wound briefly along the metal barrel. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop-”

The young woman nodded, her throat bobbing against the man’s mouth. The feeling of a slick tongue and sharp teeth made heat rise in her belly, her stomach dipping in anticipation. Reaching down carefully, unable to fully bend down thanks to the firearm holding her in place, she slid her thumbs into the band of her leggings. Tugging them down, she managed to shimmy out of them, wriggling them down her hips enough to kick them off. 

Glancing down, Schatten smirked, watching as a visible slick already began to shine along her lower lips, just barely visible within a neat nest of brown hair.

“That’s better, Maus… Look at you. Such a needy little thing. Getting aroused when your very life is in my hands.” 

Moving his arm down, he began to draw his empty hand down her naked form, tracing every curve as if to memorize it; perhaps some part of him trying to. He pressed his face into her neck, noting in the back of his mind how warm she felt. Pearl shivered at the contact, the warmth of his mouth a stark contrast to the distinct chill of his body as he began to kiss her neck. 

A choked gasp clawed its way from her throat, her back arching slightly as she leaned into the touches. Schatten pressed gently against her jaw, huffing into her ear. 

“Think you can behave for me, Maus?”

Pearl nodded eagerly, a desperate pant making her chest heave. One of her hands slipped up, trailing up his chest until it curled around his neck, pulling him closer into her. She swallowed hard, barely managing to huff out a simple, “Y-yes…” Content with the response, Schatten removed the gun from its place against her skin, slipping it into it’s holster within his jacket with a practiced ease. 

“That’s better.” 

Reaching down, Schatten picken the small woman up, her lithe frame seeming to weigh nothing at all. A small noise of surprise pulled from her lips, her legs wrapping snuggly around his waist on instinct as he pressed her back against the wall. Her arms slipped around his shoulders, gripping into his form as a look of shock overwhelmed her expression. 

“Y-you’re solid, but also… not... It’s strange. But an interesting strange!” 

Schatten smirked as he slipped his mouth to her neck again. “I can change to suit my needs… don’t get distracted. There are much more interesting things to be attended to.” 

Holding her up with one hand, bracing them against the wall, Schatten slipped a hand to the damp folds begging for attention. Delving his fingers between them, he gently spread them, using one long finger to begin to rub at the shimmering bud that had been hidden away. 

Pearl arched against the wall, moaning without abandon at the contact, and clinging to the apparition’s shoulders to keep from tipping from his grip. The sensation of his cool touch sent shivers up her spine as he began to pinch and rub her clit with expert motions. She was no virgin, by far, but whoever, or whatever, this shadowy figure was… he had bedded women before, and left them quaking. She was sure of it. 

“Oh God, that feels so amazing…” Her head rolled to the side, her breaths becoming shallow as she canted her hips towards his ministrations. 

The monstrous voice growled lowly in her ear, his accent seeming to thicken deliciously in response to the noises she was making. 

“There is no God here, mein Schatz-”

Pearl bucked hard onto his hand, beginning to thoroughly coat his palm and fingers in her slick as he played with her clit. His voice was intoxicating. Closing her eyes, she sighed, the sound slipping into a content groan. 

Schatten smirked at her pleasured face, curling his fingers and slipping them further into her without warning, replacing a thumb where his finger had been, continuing the steady circles. Pearl’s eyes fluttered, gasping at the feeling of the long fingers suddenly filling her, scissoring her wider and stirring her insides up so perfectly. 

“Aaah! Mm.. Schatten! Please… there!” 

Schatten shuddered at the way the word sounded on her tongue, feeling himself growing harder by the minute. Grinning, he kissed his way to her mouth, slipping his long, inky tongue inside and probing her mouth, twisting it with her own before pulling away. 

“Now, now… no cumming yet. Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir.”

Hefting her body up with a brief bounce, Schatten slipped his fingers from her dripping folds, a whine of discontent peeling from soft pink lips as her orgasm was ripped out of reach. Lifting her again, he slipped her back against the wall, allowing her thighs to wrap around his head. 

Lowering her hands to his head, Pearl slid her fingers into Schatten’s hair, savoring the feel of it despite not being able to see it’s detail. As she felt his face delve into her folds again, his long tongue briefly swiped up her before settling on her clit, starting a steady stroking pace. Her head tilted back, sighing as her thighs squeezed around him, her hands pulling his face closer into her needy cunt. 

Schatten groaned as the intoxicating taste of the woman overwhelmed him. Closing his eyes, he let her draw him in closer, letting her chase her orgasm again. As he felt her thigh begin to quiver around him though, her breathing becoming more erratic, he pulled his mouth away, breathing over her mound, taking instinctual, deep breaths. 

Looking up at her, he smirked, his teeth shining up at her as he watched her face fall in desperation. Her brows cinched together as a high pitched whine escaped her, nearing on a cry. 

“Ah! Hhhh-hhh… nnnn… nooo… please… I just want to cum… This isn’t fair. Please, stop this torture. Please Schatten-”

Schatten’s cock strained, the sounds of her pleading and desperation making his chest feel an excited warmth he’d thought he lost. He felt like a predator about to catch it’s prey. 

He let a hot breath linger over her mound for a moment before turning to nip at her thigh with razor sharp teeth, making her whimper and arch into him. 

“Fine, no more games. I will make you scream for me, Maus. I will teach you to cherish your life. I will make you scream for it-” 

Pearl’s stomach, already wound in knots from the teasing she had been enduring, began to coil and burn painfully hot at the promise. She bit her lip, nodding in affirmation. As she did, Schatten wrapped his arm around her waist, transfering the both of them to the nearby bed and dropping her onto the crumpled bedding. Shucking his rifle and coat, he slipped forward onto the bed, his body desperately fighting for solidity; the wisps and shadows seeping from his body lessening. Crawling towards her form, he laid on his belly, slipping his arms under her thighs and pulling her spread cunt towards his face. 

Pearl keened as his face burrowed into her, long tongue and sharp teeth alternating between nipping and licking her folds and clit as he slipped his fingers into her wet folds. Curling them slightly, he rubbed at the slightly spongy spot, that secret gold mine he had hoped to find. 

Sure enough, as he pressed and rubbed at it, still lathing her clit with attention, Pearl’s eyes slammed open. Her knuckles whitened as she gripped into the sheets, canting her hips towards him. 

“Ah-ah! Th-there! D-don’t stop!” 

Smiling into her core, Schatten lapped at her gratefully, never ceasing, but occasionally slowing his ministrations, drawing out her tortuous pleasure as long as he could muster. 

The longer her torture continued, he couldn’t deny that it aroused him further and further. Reaching his free hand down, he tugged his pants down, freeing his cock from his pants and gripping it eagerly. Stroking himself in time with the ministrations he was subjecting her to, he couldn’t help the primal groan resonating from within his chest, vibrating deep into Pearl’s core. 

Gripping his head, she arched her back, pleasure beginning to bloom behind her eyes. 

“Sch-Schatten!! Do… Do that again! Oh-oh fuck!” 

His cock twitching eagerly at the order, too wound up to care about teasing the poor young woman any longer, he let out a monstrous, lumbering growl, every ounce of his lust resonating through her cunt as he closed his eyes. His fingers curled tighter within her, his mouth working her desperately. 

Waves of pleasure rocked Pearl’s body as her orgasm ebbed through her. Her fingers gripping desperately into him, holding him in a death grip as she rode out the intense sensations shaking her to her core. 

The taste of the woman cumming across his tongue, and the feeling of her clinging so ardently to him, sent Schatten careening over the edge. His cock twitched, his stomach clenching hard as he came in his hand. Groaning into her cunt, he clenched his eyes. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he wondered when the last time he had felt pleasure had been. When had he last been with a woman? Hell, when had he last cum at all? His head was absolutely spinning. 

As both came down from their orgasmic highs, Schatten sat up from the bed, making quick work of putting on his coat and firearm. His form had become less corporeal again, Pearl had noticed. When she wasn’t looking directly at him, he blended into the shadows of her room. She wondered if it was intentional or not…

Pulling the covers of her bedding over her bare body, Pearl bundled up tight, fingering the dainty necklace around her neck between her thin fingers. Looking up again, she watched as the shadowy form lurked along the edge of her room, heading towards the balcony. 

Schatten placed a hand on the balcony door, glancing over his shoulder at the thin woman still laying in her bed. 

Her quiet voice spoke up as he paused, curiosity filling it, just as it had earlier. 

“Are you not going to kill me now?” 

Schatten turned slightly, watching her closely. 

“That depends. Do you still want me to?” 

Pearl’s expression drooped, a sorrowful smile crossing her face. 

“Figured that out, did you?” 

Silence hung heavily in the air for a moment before Schatten spoke up, his tone even, but his voice low. 

“You do not want the fate you think you do. Trust me.”

Pearl’s expression twisted at the words, pondering over what he had said before nodding slightly. Pulling the covers closer around herself, she snuggled tiredly into her bedding.

“Okay… I trust you, Schatten.”

Turning back around, he smiled to himself, muttering quietly to her, unable to hide the fondness in his voice. 

“Ich werde das in lieber Erinnerung behalten.”

Slipping from the small apartment, he paused on the outside balcony, one hand braced against the brick of the building as the other held onto the metal railing. Propelling himself along the wall, using the shadows of the early evening and the streetlights to speed his travel, he let himself become lost in thought. 

Thoughts of the strange young woman filled his mind. Of the long dead feelings, both sexual and otherwise, that had been stirred in him. Of the medical equipment that had not gone unnoticed in her home and her thinly veiled attempt at luring him in like a death wish. 

Yes… he would definitely be keeping an eye on this strange little Feldmaus.

**Author's Note:**

> Translator's footnote:
> 
> *Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir  
> *I’m far from done with you
> 
> **ich werde das in lieber Erinnerung behalten  
> **I shall treasure this memory
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Remember to leave a comment or even just some kudos if you enjoy these stories!   
> Also don't forget to subscribe to this series for more Monstober/Whinktober content~


End file.
